Enmascarado
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: Martín se sorprende por el hecho de que Manuel no haya asistido a su fiesta. Sin embargo, un enmascarado decide hacer una aparición... ArgxChi. Regalo para mi querida amiga, Joffo.


Todos los personajes fueron diseñados por **rowein de LJ. **

* * *

**Capítulo único: Después de la fiesta.**

Martín había organizado una de las mayores fiestas de Halloween que hasta ese momento se había vivido. Siempre a lo grande, fastuoso y ciertamente, con mucho glamour.

Ya todo había terminado y había llegado la hora de limpiar, algo que no era precisamente lo que quería hacer cierto argentino.

—¡Qué bajón, loco! —suspiró deprimido —. No quiero hacer esto. La gente como yo no deberíamos hacer esto —se dijo mientras buscaba una bolsa para comenzar a recolectar la basura.

El rubio estaba apenas arrastrando los pies. Bostezaba de vez en cuando, completamente agotado. Pero sabía que no podía dejar que nadie viera su casa en ese estado. No, debía ser la casa más impecable de todas.

Después, decidió que era de tomar mate. Fue a preparar el agua y la yerba, para luego servirse. No había avanzado demasiado, pero necesitaba tomar un poco de aquella bebida.

Cerró los ojos, sólo para recordar al misterio enmascarado que había besado la noche anterior.

_Como era de esperarse, la casa estaba repleta de invitados. Martín no estaba seguro de quiénes eran algunos, pero no le importó. Sólo quería pasarla bien y quería dar una de la más grandes fiestas que América del Sur había visto hasta ése momento._

_Por supuesto, como la festividad lo exigía, todos iban disfrazados. Martín había decidido disfrazarse de algo que llamaría la atención de todo el mundo: De rey. Tenía la corona de oro con incrustaciones y su ropa era por demás ostentosa. Y para cualquier otro ser que amara su vista, no se la podía mirar directamente, ya que corría el riesgo de quedarse ciego temporalmente._

_Por supuesto, él no fue el único que se preparó para la fiesta. Incluso había alguien se había disfrazado de Batman. La identidad de este personaje era en puesta en duda pero nadie, ya sea falta de interés o por no animarse, se fue a preguntarle directamente._

_Su primo uruguayo se acercó al minuto que lo vio. Francamente, no entendía cómo podía ser tan caradura como para vestirse de un monarca. Pero luego recordó lo egocéntrico que podía llegar a ser. Ahora que ponía las cosas en perspectiva, hasta le resultaba casi lógico que se hubiera ese traje._

—_Martín, ¿cómo pudiste pagar semejante traje? —Sebastián estaba anonadado. No era ningún secreto el hecho de que el argentino estaba demasiado endeudado y aun así, gastaba como si tuviera el dinero para ello —. Siempre gastando en boludeces —le reprochó._

_El argentino se limitó a sonreír y luego se acercó al uruguayo._

—_Tuve que… —le susurró algo al uruguayo que terminó por enrojecerle la cara._

—_Solamente vos sos capaz de eso —le retó mientras le daba una mirada inquisitiva. Éste estaba disfrazado de Einstein, con el pronunciado bigote incluido._

_La única preocupación que tenía, era que Manuel no aparecía por ningún lado. ¿Cómo era posible que no fuera capaz de aparecerse a la fiesta que había organizado? Le había mandado un montón de correos electrónicos, mensajes de textos e incluso le envió varias invitaciones por escritas._

_Como si fuera poco, había estado llamándole toda la noche a su móvil y no, no respondía. Esto estaba poniéndolo de bastante mal humor. Tomó varias copas de vino de seguido, pero no le hacía olvidar el hecho que el chileno no se había presentado a su casa._

—_¡Es un pelotudo! ¡Es un reverendo pelotudo! —exclamó Martín. _

—_¿Y ahora qué? —le cuestionó Sebastián —. ¿Estás histérico porque nadie te prestó atención en el último minuto? —preguntó de manera sarcástica._

—_El boludo de Manuel no vino —dijo molesto —. ¡¿Por qué me hace esto?!_

—_Quizás tuvo algún problema… —le intentó consolar el uruguayo._

—_Es un tarado —comentó con algo de amargura._

_Pero no se quedó allí, lamentándose. No. A pesar de que había una enorme multitud concentrada allí, Martín determinó que lo buscaría entre toda esa gente. Manuel no podía faltar a su fiesta. Era imposible._

_Si bien todos pasaban a saludar e intentar entablar una conversación con el anfitrión, éste simplemente pasaba de todo y de todos. Hasta no le interesaba si armaban algún desastre dentro de su propiedad._

_De repente, un enmascarado se le fue acercando de a poco. Alguien había decidido que sería una perfecta oportunidad para disfrazarse del Zorro y de paso, mantener oculta su identidad. _

_Todos se quedaron en silencio. Inclusive Martín. Éste se rascó la nuca, al percatarse que el aparente desconocido se iba directamente junto a él. Por supuesto, sonrió e intentó hacer un poco de conversación, lo cual terminó en un desastre. El muchacho se iba acercando cada vez más, sin mencionar cuál era su verdadera intención._

—_Pibe, ¿me estás jodiendo? ¿Qué querés? —preguntó una vez más, probando su suerte. _

_Sin embargo, el otro seguía callado. Se paró frente a él y respiró profundamente. A Martín le resultó claro estaba bastante sonrojado por alguna razón. Cuando el argentino decidió inspeccionar al extraño muchacho, éste se aceleró y le prendió un beso en la boca. Y no era un pico, si no más bien, uno lleno de sentimiento._

_Sí, cualquiera hubiera reaccionado mal. Cualquiera hubiera mandado al demonio a una persona así de atrevida. No obstante, Martín estaba completamente seguro de que conocía ese sabor. Ya había probado esos labios. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sacarle el antifaz y descubriría quién era ese misterioso personaje._

_Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, aquel muchacho se retiró y salió corriendo, perdiéndose en la multitud._

_Luego de estar varios minutos, pensando en qué acababa de pasar, Martín decidió perseguirle. Tiró su capa y su corona, para poder correr ligeramente. No pensaba dejar escapar a ese muchacho, hasta que descifrara su verdadera identidad._

_Empujó a varias personas, incluso alguien cayó a la piscina por su culpa. Recibió unos lindos adjetivos por su comportamiento y más de uno, deseó prenderle un golpe por su osadía. Pero a Martín no le importaba nada. Solamente quería saber quién era ése que le había besado, de esa manera tan apasionada._

_Miró por todas partes. Hasta entró en un baño ocupado, solamente para verificar que no se trataba del enmascarado. Esto claramente no terminó bien, pues aparte del zapato que le tiraron, recibió unos cuantos insultos por su atrevimiento. Sí, hasta ése punto había llegado su curiosidad._

—_¿En dónde mierda te metiste? —Martín miraba por todos los lados y a todo aquel que pasaba a su lado._

_De repente, vio que una capa negra entraba a su dormitorio. Martín dejó escapar un suspiro. ¡Estaba atrapado! No iba a dejar que ese "malhechor" estuviera corriendo por más tiempo. Después de tomar otra copa más de vino, solamente para recuperar las energías, entró a su habitación._

_Cerró la puerta y la llaveó. El "Zorro" estaba sentado sobre su cama, con la cabeza gacha. Martín se acercó a él. _

—_¿Me vas a decir de una vez quién sos, boludo? —le preguntó, exasperado por la búsqueda que había emprendido._

—_¿Aún piensa' qué te abandoné, weón? —preguntó tímidamente éste y alzó su mirada. Ya se había quitado el antifaz, antes de que el dueño de casa ingresara a la habitación. Todo lo que le quedaba era el rubor._

_El argentino no supo qué decir. Claro, estaba gratamente sorprendido. Aunque no entendía muy bien por qué el chileno se había tomado la molestia de hacer todo eso. Bien le pudo haber pedido que le diera un beso y ya estaba._

—_¿Por qué no me respondiste ninguno de mis mensajes? —le preguntó un poco molesto. _

_Después de varios minutos de silencio, el otro le respondió._

—_¡Te quería dar una sorpresa, po! —exclamó avergonzado._

_Manuel se dio cuenta de inmediato que Martín lo rodeaba con sus brazos, lo que no mejoró la situación del enrojecimiento. Luego le dio un beso en sus mejillas. _

—_Bueno, lo sospeché porque nadie es tan delgado… —comentó el argentino, no queriendo reconocer que lo había engañado por completo._

—_¡Oye! —le reclamó éste, cuando escuchó semejante tontería salir de la boca de Martín._

_Pero antes de que pudiera quejarse más, el argentino le empujó contra su cama y se sentó encima de él. _

—_Asumí las consecuencias, querido —advierte antes de besar lenta y suavemente a los labios del chileno._

—_Tienes una fiesta que atender… —comentó Manuel, un poco nervioso ante la actitud agresiva del argentino. Pero, era precisamente eso lo que había estado buscando, así que decidió dejarse llevar por el momento._

—_Dejales. Tengo algo mucho más importante que atender —Explicó el argentino y su puso manos a la obra._

Sí, definitivamente había sido una noche perfecta. Y aunque había mucho que limpiar, Martín no estaba apurado en lo más mínimo. Se limitó a desperezarse y observar el panorama.

—¿Hace rato que te levantaste, po? —le preguntó el chileno, acercándose lentamente al otro.

—Más o menos. ¿Qué tal dormiste vos, che? —le respondió mientras que le regalaba una sonrisa sincera y le jalaba hacia él.

—Bien —comentó. La verdad era que todavía estaba muy dormido y si se había levantado, era por el ruido que había hecho el dueño de casa al limpiar su patio.

Por supuesto, el beso que le dio Martín en ese momento, fue más que suficiente para hacerle abrir los ojos de par en par. El argentino le obligó a sentarse sobre su regazo a la vez que probaba un poco del mate que había preparado un rato atrás.

—¿Me vas a ayudar? —preguntó inocentemente Martín.

—No, weón. Es tu problema —se levantó y se fue.

—Pero, ¿qué…? —El argentino se levantó indignado.

Y así otra persecución comenzó. Pero esa es otra historia…

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
